NUESTRA NOCHE DE BODAS
by Chocofresas
Summary: SS Sakura tiene mucho miedo de hacer el amor ¿Qué tal si le ayudas Shaoran? UNICO CAPITULO


Ccs no me pertenece y este ficc tampoco

Solo lo tome prestado pertenece a KiMi10

Espero se entretengan…

Nuestra noche de bodas

-Todo estará bien -le sonrió a su ahora esposa.

Ella solo se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza.

El chico giro la llave para después abrir la puerta: una amplia habitación blanca, la cama, mesa, dos sillas, vista a la ciudad, y miles de pétalos de sakura en el suelo.

-¡Dios santo! -exclamó la chica entrando a la habitación-... es hermoso.

El joven Li sonrió, avanzo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él camino hacia la mesa, dejando ahí las mochilas.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunto.

-Por supuesto, es cálida y muy amplia -sonrió la castaña- me encanta.

-Especialmente para ti y para mí -pronunció el chino avanzando hacia su novia.

La chica se giro viendo las intenciones del espadachín y avanzo a la mesa, nerviosa.

-Iré a cambiarme -dijo tomando su mochila- permiso.

-Claro -que decepción.

La chica se encerró en el cuarto, sentándose en el retrete (con la tapa abajo) hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

-Tengo mucho miedo -se dijo- esta noche... tendré que... hacerlo... con él. Yo lo amo pero... me da vergüenza, mucha vergüenza.

Se levanto y se miro al espejo.

-Sakura Li -se dijo nerviosa- tu nueva dinastía.

*************************************

"Tal vez mejor lo debo de dejar para después" Pensaba el chico "Pero tengo unas ansias de poseerla, de sentirla, de amarla. Pero al parecer... ya se dio cuenta de eso, la iba a abrazar y huyo con la mochila" pensó quitándose los zapatos "no quiero forzarla, ni que se sienta presionada, prefiero que nos entreguemos mutuamente como debe de ser"

Rato después salió Sakura con una hermosa bata color rosa pálido con tirantes, mostrando bien parte del cuello y solamente la raya del pecho, llegando así hasta cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas. Su cabello, ahora largo y más rizado que antes, era sujetado por un palillo enredado circularmente por él.

"¡Dios mío!" suspiro Shaoran Li al ver la belleza que tenía enfrente.

-Te ves hermosa -pronunció sin aliento, realmente las ansias le volvieron más que nunca.

-Gracias -pronunció nerviosa y sonrojada- tú también te ves bien.

¡Y como no! El guapísimo chino traía una camiseta gris muy pegada, mostrando los musculosos brazos y su fornido pecho superficialmente. Mientras que un poco más abajo un pantalón deportivo, igual de pegado que la camiseta.

Sakura, nerviosa, camino hacia la cama, acomodándose varias veces un mechón suelto que se le iba a la cara poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, su leve sonrojo la hacia ver más linda, más delicada e inocente. Li la miró y camino hacia ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Hace frío -anunció Sakura tapándose con la colcha.

-Si quieres puedo decir que pongan la calefacción -propuso el chino.

-No, así esta bien -dijo nerviosa- Shaoran...

-Dime -dijo sonrojándose igual que ella.

-Sé qué esperas... y yo...

-Yo también tengo miedo -la interrumpió- no eres la única.

-¿Tienes miedo... como yo? -pregunto incrédula- tú no debes...

-Claro que sí, a lastimarte porque soy inexperto, a no saber cómo ni dónde tocarte, yo no...

-Eres tan tierno...

Los labios de la card captor aprisionaron los de él, presionándolos suavemente con los de ella, el chico la tomó ligeramente de la mejilla, acercándola aun más. El beso se empezó a hacer más apasionado, Shaoran empezó a recostarla lentamente, quedando encima de ella.

Con timidez, sus manos bajaron hacia las piernas de su esposa, recorriéndolas lentamente con la yema de sus dedos provocando un escalofrió cálido en la castaña. La chica, para darle más accesibilidad, separo un poco sus piernas, flexionando la que acariciaba el chino y aprisionándolo al mismo tiempo. Sakura empezó a meter sus manos cálidas dentro de la camiseta del descendiente de los Li, encontrándose con músculos bien marcados que se sentían suaves y firmes, provocando más seguridad en él.

-Ah... Shaoran... -gimió con placer entre besos, sonrojándose notablemente por su atrevimiento, pero era imposible quedarse callada por tan exquisitas caricias.

Oír su respiración agitada era música para los oídos de Shaoran y con aquel gemido había provocado más excitación de su parte, terminando con sus labios paso los suyos a la barbilla de aquella belleza, su piel tan tersa era besada por los suaves labios del chino, bajando lentamente por la resbaladilla de la barbilla hacia el pecho (es decir, el cuello) dándole besos desesperados que varias veces rozaba sus dientes con aquella piel morena- clara.

-Mmm... ah... -no podía evitarlo, era delicioso, suculento, relajante, excitante, simplemente exquisito, aunque Shaoran le había dicho que era inexperto parecía todo lo contrario, al parecer sabía qué caricias hacían que Kinomoto gimiera de tal manera.

De repente se detuvo, ya no se sentían sus besos, ni sus caricias. La chica levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con el chino sonriendo placenteramente, sus labios, hinchados y rosados, le mostraban una sonrisa. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente hacia el pecho de la card captor y después se volvió a los de ella, como pidiéndole permiso para "entrar"

La chica asintió, recostando su cabeza de nuevo, para volver a sentir... el cielo. Sintió los cálidos dedos de Shaoran rozarle las piernas, el abdomen, el pecho y después recorrer con ellas sus encantos mientras la seda lo hacía primero, por fin la dejo a un lado y los miro, "¡Es verdad, Dios existe!" Pensó el chico, deleitándose con tan hermosos pechos, redondos, con el tamaño perfecto, en el medio un botón rosado perfectamente levantado y una circunferencia del mismo color. Sakura se sonrojó, "¿pensará que son pequeños?" Se pregunto temblorosa. Aunque de repente sintió los suaves labios del chino recorrerlos con delicadeza.

-AH... AH... SHA... SHAORAN. -gimió sonoramente sintiendo la lengua del chino recorrerle el pezón izquierdo, mordisqueando suavemente el botón erecto. Le sujeto el cabello, empujándolo un poco más para que los besara. El chico la tomó de la cintura, bajando tiempo después de estar en los encantos de su esposa, besando todo a su paso, entreteniéndose tiempo después con el ombligo, al cual penetro con su lengua moviéndola circularmente, haciéndole cosquillas a la dueña de las cartas. Mientras bajaba, con él bajaban las bragas de la chica, lentamente hasta quedar en sus rodillas, beso el vientre y los bajo completamente. Ayudándole bajo la colcha, le abrió las piernas lentamente, encontrándose con la húmeda vagina de su esposa "Pensé que Buda era generoso pero con esto demuestra que si existe" pensó Shaoran al posar sus dedos temblorosos en la piel de la chica, bajando lentamente por el bello púbico hasta el clítoris.

-Shaoran... -dejo escapar un suspiro. Shaoran empezó a acariciándolo, mojando sus dedos con el cremoso líquido mientras se excitaba con mayor potencia, no pudiendo más, acerco su cabeza, pasando con su lengua la vagina hasta el clítoris, haciendo que la card captor suspirara con más fuerza. Lentamente penetro su lengua a la vagina, dejando congelada a Sakura, pero al empezar con el ritmo debido empezó a gritar y nombrarlo con excitación, sintiéndose indefensa y culpable, esto por dejar que él le hiciera eso sin que ella haya hecho nada. De repente, sintió unas ansias abajo, en su vientre, una fuerte explosión y miles de sensaciones se desbordaron por su cabeza, dejando al aire un suspiro sonoro, arqueando su espalda mientras la sabana estaba siendo arrugada por sus dedos y uñas. Shaoran sonrió "eso ha de ser un orgasmo" pensó besando con afán el clítoris de su esposa, que era suave y frágil.

Sakura lo detuvo, tomando la cara del chino y acercándola a sus labios, que fueron recibidos con honores sobre los suyos, jugando con sus lenguas empezaron a acariciarse, Sakura se decidió: era su turno. Con algo de dificultad, empujo a Shaoran a la cama, poniéndose encima de él, rodeándolo con sus piernas y sentándose en el abdomen del chico. Shaoran sonrió, colocando sus manos en las piernas de la chica y acariciándolas. Sakura se acerco y le empezó a besar desde la frente, entreteniéndose un rato con la boca del chico, bajando lentamente por su pecho musculoso. Era una experiencia maravillosa oír los gemidos o suspiros de Shaoran, que se oían varoniles y de verdadero placer. Sakura se sonrojaba cuando su esposo le pedía en tal parte o la nombraba o con el solo hecho de gemir y oír su respiración, bastaba.

Sakura bajaba más conforme saciaba su sed de Shaoran, pero al sentir algo duro pegar sobre su codo se quedo petrificada: "¡Dios mío!" pensó al ver el gran y erecto pene de Shaoran, vaya proporción, pero Sakura se atemorizo "esto dolerá bastante" pensó levantándose.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Shaoran preocupado.

-No... puedo... hacerlo -dijo levantándose rápidamente y tomando su bata, corrió al baño y ahí se encerró- ¡¡Esta enorme!! -pronunció asustada

Se miro al espejo y si, efectivamente estaba aterrada, con solo verse notaba aquella angustia. Pero se sorprendió aun más cuando sintió algo húmedo en su entrepierna "¿será semen?" Pensó asustada "¡Ya Sakura, estas diciendo idioteces!" Se reprendió "me estoy lubricando, ya lo había leído... ya me había pasado, con el hecho de besar a Shaoran me excito fácilmente" se sonrojo aun más.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto la voz preocupada de Shaoran.

-Eh... si... salgo en un minuto -intento decirlo de manera convincente- Cálmate Sakura, todas las mujeres han pasado por esto, tu mamá, todas, duele pero... tal vez se quita, sino como muchas lo hacen seguido. -pensó intentando convencerse.

Se puso de pie y tomo la manija "es ahora o nunca" dijo cerrando sus ojos. Y abrió, camino a paso lento hacia la cama y miro a Shaoran sentando, dándole la espalda, como mirando la alfombra.

-Lo... siento -pronunció nerviosa- no quise, interrumpir nuestro momento pero...

-No tengas miedo, sabes que jamás te lastimaría a propósito -dijo levantando la vista, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Lo sé... es solo que... es mi primera vez y... estoy muy nerviosa... -agacho la cabeza- tú has sido un caballero conmigo -dijo rápidamente- me has hecho sentir mucho, y te lo agradezco.

-Quiero que sepas que te amo, Sakura -dijo volviéndose- demostrarte mi amor, poseerte, que seas mía, únicamente mía.

-Y yo quiero ser tuya -sonrió.

Sakura se quito la bata, dejándola caer en el piso, camino hacia él y este solo la veía caminar, la chica se puso enfrente de él y se arrodillo, aun mirándolo, le abrió las piernas y lentamente se acerco al miembro de su esposo, Shaoran sonrió, coloco sus manos a los costados mientras se apoyaba para sentir el placer que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Sakura ya no se fijo en el dolor, sino en hacer gozar a su esposo, le encantaba aquella expresión, su boca, ligeramente abierta, dejaba escapar gemidos que excitaban a Sakura. Empezó a acelerar, succionando y lamiendo, era delicioso.

-Así... sigue Sakura... ah... ah, ah, ah, ah -los gemidos de Shaoran aceleraban con forme Sakura lo hacia, pero de repente se detuvo, Shaoran la miro de repente- ¿qué... sucede... porque... te detienes? -pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

-No quiero que te vengas antes de tiempo -dijo sonriendo, se puso de pie y con delicadeza, subió su rodilla, poniéndola al costado de la pierna de Shaoran, después subió la otra, al costado de la otra. Empujo ligeramente a Shaoran y se puso encima de él, besándolo apasionadamente.

-Te amo... -susurro entre besos.

-Yo también, te amo -dijo con dificultad, deslizando su mano por la pierna de Sakura, oprimiendo sus glúteos con sus manos.

-Hazme tuya -pidió sin aliento- hazme... Li.

Shaoran empezó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de la cintura de la chica, la sujeto y repentinamente la elevo al aire, colocándola al lado, rápidamente se coloco encima y cuidadosamente le abrió las piernas, sin ninguna oposición departe de su esposa, viéndolo lo lubricada que estaba sonrió. Se acerco a sus labios y susurro.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si... hazlo... -su sensual voz le pidió al oído con excitación.

Shaoran la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra guiaba a su miembro directo al objetivo más deseado: la vagina de Sakura.

Deslizo cuidadosamente la punta de su pene, Sakura sujeto con fuerza las sabanas, sintiendo algo delicioso deslizarse por los flujos vaginales que salían de dentro de ella que lo facilitaban todo

Y así fue introduciendo poco a poco, despacio, lento, deliciosamente despacio, pero... mas adelante ya no pudo, algo se lo impedía, si solo... tomaba fuerzas y rompía aquella interrupción, Sakura, tal vez no se daría cuenta.

-Esto va a doler un poco -le advirtió, colocando sus dos manos en los costados de Sakura, apoyándose para empujar.

-No, espera, ¡nooo!

Demasiado tarde, Shaoran empujo con fuerza, sintiendo las piernas de Sakura rodearle la cintura y sus gritos de dolor.

-Lo siento -susurro en su oído, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Sakura, besándolo despacio, mientras empezaba a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares en la vagina de Sakura.

Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza, abrazando fuertemente a Shaoran, tranquilizándose conforme el ritmo la iba excitando, los besos húmedos de Shaoran la hacían sentir mejor, eran como de apoyo. De repente aquella molestia se fue, sin saber que el pene de Shaoran metía y sacaba un hilillo de sangre que cada vez se deslizaba por la piel de Sakura hasta las sábanas.

-Así... despacio -su voz volvió a ser sensual, Shaoran levanto la vista y sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes porque -susurro Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados- vale la pena y esta valiendo... ah... ah...

Shaoran sonrió aun más, tomándola de la cintura empezó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás, haciéndolo suavemente, deliciosamente, exquisitamente, firmemente, oyendo la separación entre la lubricación de Sakura con su pene, ese sonido incitaba y más acompañado con los gemidos, caricias y besos de su esposa, ahora su mujer, suya, únicamente suya.

Empezó a acelerar poco a poco, entrando y saliendo más rápidamente, subiendo el volumen de sus gemidos, era riquísimo, Shaoran empezó a hacerlo más rápido, embistiendo con fuerza a Sakura, solo sentían... ya no dolía, nada de dolor, solo placer, infinito y delicioso placer que los hacia gritar.

-¡¡Ahhh!! -los gemidos de Sakura incrementaron, el segundo orgasmo y no se cansaba, quería mas, más de ellos, la hacían volar, la hacían llorar y gritar de emoción.

Cada vez más rápido, incluso la cama empezó a mecerse con ellos, chocando con la pared la cama y las almohadas.

-¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡MAS, MAS!! -no podía dejar de gritar, era exquisito- ¡¡SHAORAN... ASÍ... NO TE DETENGAS!!

-¡¡SAKURA!! -grito con excitación, más... más... más... más...

-¡¡AHHH!! -gritaron al unsonido mientras en el cuerpo de Sakura se derramaba el delicioso semen que se esparcía por su vientre.

Shaoran se dejo caer, aun meciéndose pero lentamente, respirando agitadamente, no podía dejar de respirar así, no podía ni quería controlarlo, quería que ella se diese cuenta que se había esforzado por hacerla gritar de placer. Sakura igual, estaba agotada, sudando, y su respiración la delataba. Pero ni el cansancio podía evitar que quisiese más.

-Shaoran... -dijo con dificultad.

-Man... de... ah... ah..

-Te amo... bésame...

Shaoran levanto un poco la cabeza, sonrió y la beso tiernamente, tomándole la mejilla ardiendo en calor y sudando.

-Quiero otra noche así -sonrió Sakura rato después.

-Yo todos los días -sonrió un Shaoran pícaro- ahora que lo pienso, te estorba de más la ropa.

-¡Shaoran! -dijo sonrojada- pues a ti también.

-No tanto como a ti, eres preciosa -dijo rodeándole la cintura.

-Tú hermoso -dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo. -Ahora ya eres una Li -sonrió Shaoran- bienvenida a la familia.

-Gracias, y tú un Kinomoto.

-Que honor -sonrió- que suerte que tu hermano no nos viese hoy, lo vi casi llorando en la misa.

-Le dolió verme con un chico que no fuese él -sonrió Sakura.

-Pero al fin y al cabo acepto.

-Aunque no lo hubiese hecho -dijo Sakura con irritación- debe aprender que ya crecí.

-Te amo.

Le robó un beso para quedarse así, abrazados mientras esperaban que el sol los descubriese así, amándose.

FIN


End file.
